Behind Crimson Eyes
by BlackkButterfly
Summary: Mikan suffers from amnesia due to the shock of watching her father die. Because of that, she had also fogotten about Natsume's love confession. Will she ever fully remember that day? -characters MIGHT be a lil OOC- rated T just in case. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Introduction Disclaimers Profiles ect

* * *

**BEHIND CRIMSON EYES**

A Fanfiction by

_((evil))_ **~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**  
((this goes for all the chapters))

I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters.

_((seriously whats the point in saying all this. obviously non of the people who write fanfiction are the real mangaka -.- sigh))_

_

* * *

_

**WARNING:**

Some characters MIGHT be a little OC.

Someone told me Natsume and Nobara are OOC. gomen T_T

And this story is set 6 years after what happened in chapter 116 in the manga... ((SPOILER: where our dear Yukki .. *cough* i mean Mikan's father died T.T))

* * *

**Summary:**

Mikan and Natsume go on missions for Persona.  
And Mikan often comes back injured.

Hotaru blames Natsume.

Suddenly a new transfer student comes to Dangerous Ability class, and he's also in Mikan and Natsume's class.

Honda Kira.

He claims to know Mikan's mother...  
But there is something very strange about Kira... He has... a split personality or...?

Mikan starts having flashbacks and sharp pains in her head.  
Everyone becomes worried.

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILES:**

Coming soon...

.

* * *

**Please proceed to read the fanfic ^.^**

*randomer throws an apple at her, knocking her out cold*

~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
((White Kitten))


	2. Chapter 1: New Transfer Student

Behind Crimson Eyes

A fanfiction by

LaLaLa Shiro koneko

* * *

Chapter ONE

* * *

_When Mikan and Natsume were around 10 years of age, Mikan's Special ability class' sensei, Nodachi-sensei brought  
Mikan, Natsume, Nobara, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Tono back in time to show Mikan her mother's past._

_Her Mother's past __unfortunately also includes the death of Mikan's father whom she had never met before since she was not born yet._

_Mikan had the chance to choose if she wanted to see how her father died, or go back into the present._

_She, of course, chose to see who killed her father._

**Daddy...**

Mikan screamed hysterically, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**...**

**...Daddyy!!!**

She couldn't see exactly what was happening since her sight was all blurry from the tears but she knew what was going on.  
Seeing her father already rotting from Serio Rei a.k.a Persona's alice, her mind was filled with thoughts about jumping out of the warp whole to save him.  
The only thing stopping her was Natsume's tight hug.

**...**

**No Daddy!! Don't Die!!!!!!!!!**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the tragic night Mikan who was in a state of shock couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

By the time she had awakened, she barely remembered what had happened.

She had forgotten most of that day.

Including most of the past about her mother...

...and Natsume's love confession...

_Natsume decided it would be best to remain friends, instead of forcing his feelings on Mikan, that would probably cause Mikan to remember how her father died._

Once the Elementary School Principal case was over with, the school was again a safe place for everyone, except the students in Dangerous ability class.

They still had to do mission's for Persona, since there were still people who fought against the school.

Our favourite brunette was also transferred to Dangerous ability class shortly after ESP was defeated.

Her star rank was also upgraded to Special Star.

* * *

**-= MIKAN'S POV =-**

* * *

"Oi polka dots! Look out!!" A Certain crimson eyed guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. And we jumped out of the way before someone could shoot anything at me.

"Ne, Natsume, don't you ever get tired of calling me that?" I asked him, but he just shrugged and replied indifferently, "Whatever, Strawberry Pattern."

"Shut up . . . Look out Natsume!!!" I shouted when I noticed someone grabbed him from behind.

I was about to help him, but when I saw the face of the man who just grabbed him I realised what had happened. . . Shadow manipulation.

"Oi!! Look out you baka!!!" was the last thing I heard him say before my mind went blank.

**Two Days ****Later.**

When I opened my eyes I panicked and suddenly sprung out of the bed only to fall down since my legs were too weak to carry me. I was surprised when i realised my nose didn't hit the floor.

"Oh good you're awake." A familiar voice spoke calmly holding me from falling onto the ground.

"How long was i out?" I asked sleepily, unintentionally getting cosy in his arms.

"A couple of days." the raven haired guy answered calmly looking straight into my hazel orbs. I always hated it when he did that. A few years back, i couldn't look away when he got a hold of my gaze, but i'm almost used to it now.

"Whatever, what are you doing in my room anyway, Natsume?" I looked around the room, and realised i was still practically sitting on Natsume. I got up and sat on my bed again.

"I got bored in my own room, so i decided to come here, since this IS the closest room to me, as it's right next door right?" He replied. It was probably just a lame excuse though.

"No it wasn't! Why else would i be here?" he quickly replied, to my thought. YEAH he has a Mind reading alice. Thanks to my, AMAZING steal alice. "Natsume, don't use that alice you'll wear it out! Its not the same as shadow manipulation!"

"Ok get dressed; we need to get to the dangerous ability class, so hurry!" He spoke calmly sitting on the floor staring at me.

I looked at him.

He looked back at me, not taking his eyes off of me for even a moment.

I glared at him.

He was still looking at me, and smirking.

"**NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"** I finally screamed on top of my lungs.

"Tch. Whatever." He just sighed and walked away.

After a while when i was fully dressed i got out of the room, to find Natsume sitting against the wall beside the door to my special star room.

For some reason he chuckled and then said. "You know Cherry Pattern… I lied to you the other day, about my see through wall alice being worn out."

"**Natsume you pervert!" **I screamed again, but not as loud as earlier. "**We needed that in a mission!** Well at least you still have it." I spoke the last part calmly.

"Iie, it's worn out now, i just used the last of it." He spoke calmly getting up and dragged me by my wrist.

"Let go Natsume, i can walk on my own!" I shouted and he let go of my wrist.

When we got to the Dangerous ability class, i began to feel uncomfortable.

"Ne, Natsume? Did we fail our last mission?"

I was really afraid of failing, because if we did, Persona would surely kill me. Even if i am his favourite. I was extremely relieved when natsume replied.

"Iie," he spoke reassuringly. "But yeahh, it was all thanks to me. I beat all of those guys, and then had to bring you back bridal style. Oh and why did you wear a skirt in the mission?" he smirked, and looked at me.

I felt the blood run through my face. "BAKA! Who told you to look?"

"I didn't look, you showed me!"

Our little argument was interrupted by a certain Ice Princess's sweet voice.

"Mikan-Chan!" she called as she ran towards me. I felt my eyes sparkle, as i ran toward my dear friend in the dangerous ability class. "Nobara-Chan!"

We hugged each other for a while until Natsume pulled me away. "Oi little girl, i told you to stay away from this woman!"

"Natsume you baka!! What makes you think i have to do everything you say?" I glared at him. i could have sworn there was a tint of worry in his crimson eyes.

I was about to say something but Persona's voice had everyone silent.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student." Everyone gasped, and then he continued. "Not only is he transferring to this class, he's transferring to 2nd year middle school class A."

Natsume and I were the only ones who gasped this time, and he was the one who spoke what we both had in mind.** "THAT'S OUR CLASS!?"**

And then a red haired boy walked into the room. He was definitely taller than Natsume. "Um, is this the dangerous ability class?" He asked as Persona nodded. "Come in."

Suddenly, he's dark brown, almost black eyes shifted toward my direction. I saw his face light up. And speak softly "Ne, you're Sakura Mikan?"

I nodded slowly, and became quite scared for a moment when he suddenly started running toward me. He hugged my tightly. "Mikan-chan! My Name is Honda Kira. Please take good care of me!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice :)****  
**_This was my first fanfiction, but I've also written other fan fictions, be sure to check out __Fall From A Star._

_**-x-**_

_PS: This is an edited version. When I first started writing, I made a lot of mistakes ¬.¬ __  
It took me ages to correct it __T_T_

_**-x-**_

~LaLa


	3. Chapter 2: Honda Kira is Kind of strange

Behind Crimson Eyes

A fanfiction by

LaLaLa Shiro koneko

* * *

Chapter TWO

* * *

**((Still Mikan's POV))**

"Mikan-chan! My Name is Honda Kira. Please take good care of me."

"N-nani?" Was all i could manage to say as he continued to hug me. Suddenly a certain fire caster threw a fireball in our direction but Kira was able to dodge it pulling me down with him.

I gasped as i noticed a small strand of Natsume's hair caught fire. He stopped the fire before anything happened though.

"Ne, Honda-san? Do you by any chance have the fire alice?" i asked him.

"Yep, and water, and wind, and thunder, and other elemental alices" He smiled innocently. "Oh, and please call me Kira"

"Kira-kun?" I said quietly as he nodded.

Suddenly Natsume grabbed my arm and pulled me up away from Kira.

"Who the hell gave you the permission to hug Mikan whenever you wanted?" Natsume grunted as i pushed him away without saying anything.

"Gomen ne." He looked at him closer and then spoke "You must be Hyuuga Natsume? Kaoru's son?" Kira asked and i noticed Natsume stiffen. Kira quickly apologized again. "Gomen!"

"How the hell do you know me?" Natsume shouted at him. Holding a fireball in his palm.

Kira chuckled, and suddenly the flame in Natsume's hand disappeared. "Gomen, i don't want to fight with the infamous Kuro Neko."

"Afraid you get hurt!?" Natsume stated angrily, with a smirk on his face.

Kira replied to that with an innocent voice and all. "No, im afraid you'd get hurt."

What on earth is going on between the two of them? I've never seen Natsume so worked up about a fight. And Kira, he looked so innocent. Why?

"Ok ok ok, break it up!" I went between the two of them, "Please don't fight!"

I looked at Natsume, who attempted to lock my gaze with him, but i broke free instantly, looking at Kira. "Gomen ne, Kira-kun." I looked at Natsume again. "Nat, please stop! Or else i won't insert any Alice stones in you anymore."

"Tch. Whatever." natsume turned around and went over to the door. "Well, you coming or what? We have homeroom now."

I nodded, and then looked for Nobara, but couldn't find her. Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind. "Aaaah?" i accidentally screamed, then turned around. "Nobara-chan, i have to go now. Ok? Ja ne."

She smiled back. "Ja." We hugged again, but Natsume pulled me by my upper arm.

"Oi, Honda. You have to come too." He shouted but didn't look in Kira's direction. I pushed Natsume away from me, since i hated it when he dragged me.

Kira followed us quietly, and every time i looked at him he smiled at me. I just couldn't help but smile back. Oh, i wonder where i heard his name before. Did okaasan mention him?

"Oi little girl, what are you thinking all to yourself again?"

"Natsume i told you to NOT USE THE DAMN MIND READING ALICE!!!" I grunted angrily, "Im NOT going to ask Kokoro-kun for any more alice stones!!"

We heard Kira chuckle quietly to himself, and then looked all innocent again when we turned to face him. "You have the steal alice Mikan, just like your mother." He smiled, innocently. I wonder why he always looks so innocent, but it suits his character, and he's almost... cute.

I heard Natsume growl and then cough to get my attention for some reason. I just gave him the don't-read-my-mind glare.

"You know my okaasan?" I asked looking at Kira again. He was about to answer but that's when we got to class. Natsume and I got into our seats, while Kira stood in front of the class with our happy go lucky homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei.

"Class, this is our new transfer student." He announced as everyone greeted him. I noticed all of the girls almost drool over him. Narumi-sensei then continued. „His name is Honda Kira, he's a Special star, and he's in dangerous ability class."

Loud gasps were suddenly heard from our class. Narumi pointed in Kitsuneme's Direction, and said. "Honda-san, please take a seat beside Kitsuneme."

"Hai." Kira smiled and started walking toward that seat, but instead of sitting down in the seat next to him, he walked toward me and sat beside me instead. "Ano ... Kira-kun...?"

"I don't want to sit beside a stranger, so may I please sit with Mikan-chan?"

Narumi-sensei simply nodded to that, "So you know mikan-chan?"

"Iie... i know her mother." After he said that, he looked at me. My eyes suddenly widened. So that's how i know him? My mother DID mention him once? Me and my stupid brain, i can't remember what she said about him.

I then looked at Narumi-sensei, since he hadn't said anything. I saw his eyes also widen. "Narumi-sensei... What's wrong?"

"Iie, nothing. Well, welcome to Gakuen Alice, Honda-san. I'll be going now." Narumi-sensei smiled an OBVIOUS fake smile. As if his normal smiles aren't fake, but this was really obvious.

Natsume poked my arm, i glared at him. „What is it!?"

"Ano.. Didn't Naru have a crush on your mother when they were in middle school or high school?"

Natsume has a point. That's probably why Narumi looked so shocked.

"Kira-kun!!!!" I heard Sumire scream. "What alice are you?" she asked while playing with her curly perm.

"Ne, Sumi-chan? Why are you flirting with Kira-kun? Aren't you like, helplessly in love with Natsume...?" I asked and i was suddenly hit by Natsume. "Owww, what cha do that for? I didn't say _YOU_ were in love with her, i said _she's _in love..." she was cut short by the ultimate murder glare.

God, what is Natsume getting so angry for.

"I'm not sure what my alice is, exactly." Kira shrugged and replied to Sumire's earlier question.

"Nani? Does that mean you don't know what ability you have?" Sumire and other girls gasped, and stared at Kira who looked kind of confused but still innocent.

"Iie, i have a lot of different elemental alices, ok? I just don't know what it's called."

The girls were all going crazy cheering and clapping. What were they clapping for? It's not that amazing compared to me and Natsume. Since i put different alice stones into Natsume all the time. . .

So the homeroom class turned out to be a free class due to Narumi-sensei's absence after hearing that Kira knows my okaasan. When the bell went everyone was glad about being able to go back to their respectful dorms.

On the way to the Special Star rooms Kira suddenly asked. "Ne, Mikan-chan? You're a special star?"

"Hai." I cheered. I've been a special star ever since the whole Elementary Principal thing was over.

„Really?" he cheered. "Can we share a room?"

"Eh?"

"**DEFINITELY NOT!" **Natsume shouted. I could see from the look in his eyes that he REALLY wanted to kill Kira right now.

"Sorry, but i don't really want a room mate. And also, since you're a boy..."

Kira frowned. "I understand.." He then looked up and smiled. "I was kidding anyway."

When we got to the dorms, we showed Kira to his room, and then went back to my room.

"Ano, Natsume. . .?" I asked, as he followed me to my room. **"What are you doing coming into my room?" **I shouted but he didn't move.

"I don't wanna go into my room, its boring there."

"What's so good about _my_ room?"

"It's because it's _your_ room." He smiled one of his rare smiles. Then sat down on my huge bed. "Did you find that Honda kid a bit weird today?"

"Hai, only a little bit though... I'm just wondering how he knows our mothers?"

"He probably met Yuka-san, who then gave him different alices. She was probably the one who told him about my okaasan." He spoke indifferently glancing around my room.

"Ano, Natsume . . . what are you looking for?"

"Eh? Nothing." he muttered. "Oi, Promise me you'll try to avoid that Honda kid. I don't trust him." He looked at me and he really looked scary and it was kind of creepy since I don't see this side of natsume that much.

"Hai..." I promised. Though I would really like to ask Kira how my okaasan is doing.

"Alright get out of my room. I wanna go to bed."

"I'll come with." He said while smirking.

When he saw my shocked about-to-blow-up face so he stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Don't make that face. You know i was kidding."

"Natsume is an idiot" I whispered to myself when he closed the door.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Review please! :)**

PS: This was edited since it had tons of mistakes. (spellings, grammar, punctuations, "..." ect.)

~LaLa


	4. Chapter 3: That Bitch From 6 Years Ago?

Behind Crimson Eyes

A fanfiction by

LaLaLa Shiro koneko

* * *

Chapter THREE

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"I hope i didn't piss her off too much." I thought to myself as i walked out of her room toward my own.

I was shocked to see a familiar person probably waiting for me in front of my room.

"Hyuuga, huh." I heard him state then chuckle.

"What do you want Honda?" i grunted angrily. I mean REALLY, what does he want? This guy annoys me to death. He's like a different person from before.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be in Sakura's room." he chuckled. "I'm glad to see you didn't do anything to her."

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" **Shit, i'm loosing my temper. „I don't want to see your face, so get out of my sight!"

"Now now Hyuuga. Is that any way to speak to someone who has done nothing wrong?" Damn, this kid annoys me.

He started walking toward me, but suddenly stopped when i wished for him to stop. I looked at his shadow that was under my feet and sighed in relief. 'Thanks mikan, for inserting the Shadow Manipulation alice inside me.'

I bent down and spelled the words 'star jumps for 1 hour' with my finger.

I walked past him toward my room, but suddenly stopped when he said something that took me off guard.

"Sakura will never love you," He chuckled. "She will never remember."

That's when Natsume had a Sudden Flashback. ((Referring to chapter 97 of manga))

**FLASHBACK**

Natsume lit a fire in Koizumi Luna's hair, when he saw her attacking Mikan.

Everyone gasped as Natsume suddenly appeared in front of Mikan, protecting her.

Mikan just stared at him. "Natsume..."

"It looks like you really love being the Knight in shining amour for this woman." The elementary school principal stated indifferently, with a stupid grin on his face.

Natsume just stared at him, while he spoke. The elementary school principal continued to say some stupid things until Natsume finally shouted.

"**SHUT UP!"**

This shut the elementary principal up, but the stupid grin on his face remained.

"**The woman i love**, as i see her sink into the same darkness i'm in, what damn things might happen in future. Those thoughts can't enter my head now."

"The future you guys want, i don't care about that!"

"From Now on, whatever happens, I'll protect this person."

"Definitely..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

For fuck sake, i just felt like killing him right now for reminding me of something so painful, but i decided to keep my cool. "Tch. Who cares?"

I slammed the door behind me and then lay down on my bed. "Who the fuck is he?" i voiced out.

That kid... his presence felt different... it was similar to someone i knew a few years back... who was it? How does he know about_ that_?

-x-

"**Huh**?" i sprung out of my bed, eyes wide open. "Did i fall asleep?"

I walked into my mini kitchen and drank a glass of milk. Suddenly i realized there was a huge hole in the wall between mine and Mikan's room.  
I threw the glass on the floor, and rushed next door, through the hole.

"Mikan!!!" i shouted out, but i got no answer from her.

"Eh? Hyuuga-san? What are you doing here?"

Oh great, It's that irritating bastard again. I didn't bother replying.

"God, i feel exhausted right now, like i had been exercising or something..."

The minute he said that, i realized why i felt a different presence from him earlier... Split personality.

"Hey Honda, do you know why there's a whole between mine and Mikan's room?" I asked, pretending like nothing happened earlier.

"Iie, i heard a loud _BANG_ so i came here."

Hmph, he was obviously innocent. I wonder what happened to him.  
Why does he have that other shitty personality of a god damn bastard?

"Ano..." we heard Mikan say sleepily.  
"Natsume..."

Soon as she said that, she fell back to sleep.  
I'm beginning to think she was the one who caused the bang, but it seems way too impossible,  
I mean...what? Would she use the Steal alice to do something like that? Or perhaps the Nullification?

This shit doesn't make any sense.

"Alright, Honda, get out of this room. Oh and I need to talk to you later."

I know if i talk to him alone his other personality will appear, but I can't talk to him about something that important while Mikan is here, she might wake up.

-x-

I sat down at my favorite Sakura tree, but i didn't feel like reading manga this time.

I had way too much to think about.

"Ne, natsume-kun?" a familiar voice spoke, and i recognized it straight away. It's that stupid Homeroom sensei of mine.

"What is it?"

"Do you know how Honda Kira knows Mikan-chan's okaasan?"

"How the hell would i know?" i replied, laying down on my back closing my eyes.

"She saved my life." We suddenly heard the irritating voice of that bastard. He walked closer to us and then chuckled. "Well, i mean she saved the real me's life."

"Who the hell are you?" I growled at him. "If you're not the real Honda."

"Eh? Hyuuga Natsume can't tell who i am?" He laughed. "Why do you look so much like Igarashi Kaoru when you act nothing like her?"

"You're that bitch from 6 years ago..." I stated, and my eyes widened when he nodded. "How the hell did you manage to use Honda's body?!"

He, i mean_ she_ winked at me. "_That's_ a secret."

He walked off, and left me and Narumi speechless. Why would _Koizumi Luna_ be using his body? More importantly, _HOW_?

"They have the person who can put someone's soul into another person. That's why that woman is using Honda-san's body. So he doesn't really know Mikan-chan's mother?" I heard Narumi sigh in disappointment.

"Iie." I spoke. I don't like this guy at all, so I'm not sure why i'm telling this to him. "Honda does know Mikan's okaasan. But he doesn't know about that bitch using his body."

Even thought Naru probably tried to keep it to himself, i could see he was glad, glad that Honda knows Mikan's mother?

"**Natsume!!!!!!" **We heard a certain nullifier's voice. "There you are!" she took deep breaths before she continued. "What did you do to the wall between our rooms?"

I knew that's what she was going to tell me. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Mikan-chan...?" The forgotten sensei, Narumi said with a rather lonely tone of voice. "Natsume...?"

The wind blew his long blonde hair in his face and it started annoying him, 'i wonder if i should cut it?' he thought as he went back toward the school building.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

PS: This chapter has been edited. (I don't have a beta reader so I edited it myself.)

~LaLa


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering A Forgoten Memory

Behind Crimson Eyes

A fan fiction by

LaLaLa Shiro koneko

* * *

Chapter FOUR

* * *

**-= Mikan's POV=-**

"Natsume. Come on, explain!!! Why did you blow up my wall?" I asked the raven haired guy who continued to walk away from me, not even bothering to answer my question.

"And how come I didn't wake up when that happened?"

Come to think of it. The hole is right beside my bed, and I didn't hear it? So then it wasn't him?

"Ok, I believe you! You didn't do it. Whatever, just talk to me, you're kind of creeping me out while you're quiet." The minute I said it I regretted it a little. What if he got mad?

"…" To my surprise he didn't even flinch.

"What? If you have anything to say, SAY IT!" oh my god. This guy is starting to piss me off!

"…"

"**HYUUGA NATSUMEE!!!"** I shouted on top of my lungs. **"Talk to me!!"**

"Eh? Did you say something?" he muttered, but didn't look at me. What the hell is up with him?

"I said talk to me Natsume, what is up with you?" I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stop walking, and turned him to look at me.

He chuckled. "What? Are you really _that_ lonely without me?" He turned around and started walking again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"..."

Oh Kami! What is up with him this time? He's _NEVER_ this quiet when he's with me.

Oh no! I totally forgot to report to my best friend Hotaru about being alright after the mission. She'll kill me. I better go see her now.

_That baka Natsume probably won't even notice me leave_.

-x-

"Hotaru!" I ran into Hotaru's room. To my surprise a tall girl with dark shoulder length hair came running toward me and hugged me tightly.

"Mikan... you didn't come stop by to tell me when you came back from your mission. I was so worried." She spoke rather indifferently but I know she is probably pretty worried. Her normal indifferent expression had a tint of worry in her eyes.

"Gomen ne, Hotaru" I shrugged, "I was out cold for a couple of days, or at least that's what Natsume told me."

"Did Natsume hurt you again, _**ACCIDENTALLY**_?" She asked, pronouncing the last word sarcastically.

Wow, Hotaru really doesn't trust Natsume anymore. I wonder why. In elementary, though they did not talk much, I never noticed her hate him so much.

I shook my head and was about to tell her about what really happened, though i'm not sure myself.

_~I used to be love drunk, but now i'm __hung over, Love you forever, forever is over, we used to kiss all night, now it's---~_

My phone was ringing but I let it ring for a while since I like this ringtone. _((a/n: I was listening to this song when I wrote it. It's called __Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls__ :)))_

"What a stupid ringtone… answer your phone already baka!" Hotaru grunted indifferently and went back over to her invention.

"Hai?" I answered my phone. For some reason, a few years ago the academy started allowing phones for the students who go on missions, which means the person calling me right now could only be either Nobara or…

"Natsume, calm down I can't hear you when you talk like that!! … Hai! … … iie, I'm safe, why? ... … I'm at Hotaru's… ok bye." I put my phone away and looked at Hotaru who was looking at me calmly, but with a tint of anger in her eyes. I could tell she didn't really want Natsume to come here.

"Err... Natsume's coming over." I told her with a smile.

"Whatever…" She went back to her invention. Now that you mention it, I wonder what she's making. I secretly walked over to her and peeked over her shoulder.

"I'm making my own mobile phone so that I could contact you. I'm sick of waiting for you, worrying about you for days, until you finally come and say _'hi, everything was fine, except I got badly hurt'_ or something along those lines." She answered my thought as if she was a mind reader. I don't remember inserting any alices in her.

"Gomen ne." I shrugged "I would have come sooner but… oh Hotaru we have a new transfer student in our class and he also joined dangerous ability class."

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?"

"Oh and he's acting really strange ... and he knows my okaasan!! And..."

"Oi polka dots." A familiar voice that belongs to a certain raven haired guy spoke behind me.

"Na- Natsume?" I turned around. "You're fast." I said laughing.

"Wait for me outside; I need to talk to Imai about something."

Oh no, what is up? Hotaru hates Natsume, and I have no doubt about Natsume feeling the same way about her. What if they are going to fight? Nah, Hotaru won't just fight. And Natsume… he… I just hope nothing happens.

"Hai." I sighed and walked out of the room.

I waited outside as I was sitting on the stairs at the dorm entrance when a certain animal lover carrying a black rabbit walked over to me. Ano, since when does he have a black rabbit? Last time I remember seeing him with his rabbit was when he had a white one.

"Ruka-pyon?" I looked at him and saw him blush. He obviously tried to hide it behind his bangs but failed.

"Sakura. Since when do you call me Ruka-pyon again? You haven't called me that in years."

Come to think of it, he's right. I haven't called him Ruka-kun in years. Was it because I felt he was probably sick of me calling him that, and knowing his niceness he wouldn't tell me to stop. How could I forget something that happened 6 years ago?

"Ano, gomen ne, wasn't it annoying you when I called you that? I think that's why I stopped. Though I can't remember when exactly." I scratched my head in confusion, even though I know that won't help me remember. It just felt like something a confused person would do.

"Sakura. Are you ok?" He ran toward me and caught me before I hit the ground. Wait. When did I stand up anyway? And now I'm falling? What's going on?

Suddenly my mind went blank and I didn't hear anything, or see anything.

-x-

When I opened my eyes, I quickly sat up only to fall back down. "Okaasan!!!!" I shouted as I looked up and saw the clear blue sky. "She fell in love with her sensei…?"

I looked tried to look around but there was a stabbing pain in my head. "Awhh" I moaned because of the pain.

"What… else do you… remember…?" I heard a familiar cool voice speak. The boy put his hand on my cheek, and turned my head to look at him.

"Na-Natsume?" I wasn't sure since I barely saw his face. The world looked like it was spinning around me. The pain in my head remained. It was killing me.

"I saw my okaasan confess to her sensei, who then coldly walked away and pretended he didn't hear that… awwh…" My head only hurt more and more every time I opened my eyes so I decided to keep them closed.

"Oh…" he sighed. It was like disappointment combined with relief. My head was still aching and I couldn't help but moan. "Are you ok Mikan?" he sounded really worried.

"Why am I remembering something that happened when my mother was in middle school, _way_ _before_ I was even _born? I'm not my okaasan!" _

I really wonder. You wouldn't normally see flashbacks of your mother's past.

Tsubasa-sempai once told me that Noda-sensei brought some of us back to the past to see what my mother was like when she was in this academy, but I didn't take him seriously, I thought he was joking.

I really want to confirm it by asking him about it but he graduated earlier this year.

Noda-sensei has not been to our special ability class either anymore. He is believed to be lost in the past or future. Some rumors say he might have been killed when he was time travelling.

"Do you think you might have brain damage, polka?" He suggested with a grin. Oh yeah, he's definitely Natsume.

"Nat, I have Amnesia, it's not the same!!" I shouted. Then realized something. _I have amnesia. _Meaning I have forgotten something 6 years ago. This would explain why I don't remember when I stopped calling Ruka Ruka-pyon. But still, No one knows anything about their parents past, so why would I remember that?

"…"

Oh great, Natsume's in his own world again. _Sigh._

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

* * *

Oh no, this is the first thing she has remembered since she was announced to have amnesia. The first of the many forgotten memories.

But will she remember the two most important ones…?

_The death of her father._

_And my promise earlier that day along with the confession?_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Review!!**

~LaLa


	6. Chapter 5: Azumi Yuka Visits Academy

* * *

Behind Crimson Eyes

A fanfiction by

LaLaLa Shiro koneko

* * *

Chapter FIVE

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

* * *

When I looked at Mikan again, she had fallen asleep. Damn… I hope she does not have any other flashbacks of the things she forgot about 6 years ago.

***FLASHBACK of when Natsume was talking to Hotaru***

"She told you about the new kid being strange right?" I asked her, and noticed her nodding. "Do you remember, 6 years ago there was that bitch… whets-her-face… who tried to turn everyone against Mikan?"

Imai did not just simply nod this time. Her emotionless eyes widened in shock and stared right through mine.

"Why are you suddenly bringing her up?" She asked. "Mikan told me the new transfer student is a boy not a girl!"

Her usual irritatingly indifferent expression was replaced by a shocked one. Something _I have_ never seen before on her face.

"Iie, it's a bit different… The new transfer student is a boy. But with a split personality." I continued. "His real personality is a kind of happy-go-lucky one. He smiles a lot, and speaks his mind before thinking if it would hurt the person. His atmosphere is as if he has pink sparkles around him… tch. If you ask me it annoys my greatly."

"**TELL ME ABOUT THE OTHER PERSONALITY!" **Hotaru shouted at me with an emotionless expression again.

"I'm just telling you about this one first because you need to watch out! Make sure you won't be alone with him when Mikan's not around!"

She stared at me with a go-on expression.

"The other personality… or should I say… the other person inside him that appears only in front of me and Naru-sensei and maybe later you, she's…"

"That person is Koizumi Luna, isn't it?" Hotaru finished my sentence as I simply nodded.

"I better go now. I could tell Mikan thought I would want to fight with you or something…"

"**When are you going to confess to her again?**" That question took me off guard.

It is the very reason Imai seems to hate me so much right now.

"How could I tell her something like that after what happened!" I grunted angrily. "What if she suddenly remembers the reason she suffers from amnesia?"

"SHUT UP!" she spoke calmly, but I saw her vein pop. "She needs to know! I would tell her myself but it would sound weird coming from me!"

"Listen to me, Imai! I _can't_ tell her! Aren't you worried for her? If she remembered what I promised… she might also remember her father's death, and she could fall into an emotional depression! I won't tell her! She has to remember it herself!"

Shit, I am really loosing it. Nevertheless, everything I just said is true. I read in one of the mangas once, that a person who suffered from amnesia suddenly remembered the thing that caused the amnesia, fell into deep depression, and eventually died… I know what you're thinking… _it was just a manga_… but it was based on facts of the mangaka's life. I don't want the same to happen to Mikan. No one would.

"Ok, get out of here. I'm busy."

"Be careful with that new kid. Honda Kira. I mean, Koizumi Luna." I warned her one last time and walked out of her weird room.

When I got outside, I saw Ruka holding Mikan in his arms.

"She fainted." That was all it took, to have me running toward the girl. I picked her up and she suddenly opened her eyes.

***end of FLASHBACK***

I carried Mikan to her room, and placed her onto her bed.

She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping.

I've seen her sleeping before, but never did I notice her peaceful expression on her face.

She's always giddy and laughing. If not smiling, she has a serious and determined expression. However, I've never seen this expression she has right now.

I leaned closer to Mikan and hugged her. This was something I haven't done since that time she needed comfort while watching Persona use his alice on her father.

Suddenly, Mikan grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to her in a hug. "Natsume…" she muttered quietly in my ear. " Please don't leave me alone…"

Her grip loosened and I stood up. _Don't leave me alone._ What does she mean? I'm not leaving or anything.

I decided to stay beside her bed and wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**-= Narumi's POV =-**

* * *

I was walking around the campus, hoping to bump into Mikan-chan. I need to know if she's safe.

To remember that Koizumi Luna holds a grudge against her for stealing her alice.

Why is Koizumi Luna back? I mean. The Elementary Principal was defeated, so… she has no reason to do anything to Mikan-chan, other than get her alice back.

I don't think Mikan-chan has it anymore though.

"Narumi-sensei!"

I heard one of the students call for me. When I looked to the direction the voice was coming from, I was shocked to find a tall boy with dark red hair running towards me.

"Narumi-sensei. I've been looking for you." He said breathing heavily because he had just been running.

"Koizumi…?" I looked at him and asked just in case.

"Eh?" Was all he replied, with a confused look that proved it's not her.

"Oh, gomen, Honda-san." I apologized shrugging, and let him tell me what he came to tell me.

"Azumi-san asked me to tell you something." He said smiling.

I stared at him. I could tell I had a weird expression on my face because he looked shocked for a second before smiling and continuing.

"She asked me to tell you how grateful she is to you for staying in this academy, even after the whole ESP thing."

I felt relieved. I was worried she might be caught by some bad guys who work with Koizumi or something.

"She also wanted me to tell you to meet her in the warp hole in high school branch tonight at 11. But don't go in it, just wait for her there."

Yuka wants to talk to me? About what? I really wonder.

I wish she could give me my feelings back, but I guess that's not going to happen.

"Thank you, Honda-san." I smiled my usual smile. "Ja ne."

He waved at me before I walked away. I checked my watch, and it said that it's already half ten, so I hurried toward the high school building.

It took me a while to find the warp hole, but eventually I found it.

There was a beautiful woman with long brunette hair ((a/n: she's a brunette right?)), She had very much changed in the past 6 years that I didn't see her, but she looked a lot like she did when we were in high school. She still has that determined and serious lets-get-down-to-business expression on her face.

… is mikan doing ok?"

"Mikan's fine. You probably already know that Mikan has been transferred to dangerous ability class?"

Yuka simply nodded as I continued. "Well, she has come back injured from missions a countless of times. But it seems Natsume has been taking good care of her."

Yuka looked shocked for a moment, but then cooled down once she heard she's being taken good care of.

"… Actually…" she spoke in a low voice as if she was afraid someone might be listening." … I heard something about… Koizumi Luna coming to this school… is it true?"

"Yes and no…" I simply answered as she stared blankly at me until a continued. "A boy transferred here, saying you took care of him when he was near death."

"Honda Kira… yes… what about him?"

"Well it seems that when he came to this academy a day later than promised, he seems to have a second personality. And it is _exactly_ like Koizumi."

Shock and hatred was written all over her face, as well as in her eyes. She gave me the go-on look and I continued. "Natsume told me that Honda-san was probably captured before coming here, and someone with soul insertion alice inserted Koizumi's soul into Honda-san, without him knowing anything about it."

"WHAT DOES SHE WANT FROM MIKAN?" Yuka lost her temper for a second. "She already lost her alice. Does she also want to lose her LIFE?"

Suddenly we heard someone's footsteps.

"Yuka, go teleport yourself to Principal Yukihara's office until its safe before going back through the warp hole!"

She gave me a silent nod, and disappeared instantly.

I sighed and walked in the opposite direction to the footsteps.

_I sure hope Mikan is going to be ok. Yuka shouldn't worry too much, coz __Mikan has Natsume._

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Review please~!**

PS: This has been edited by me since I had tons of mistakes.

~LaLa


	7. Chapter 6: Fall in love with Sensei!

Behind Crimson Eyes

A fanfiction by

LaLaLa Shiro koneko

* * *

Chapter SIX

* * *

**Natsume's POV **

* * *

"Eh? Natsume?" I heard Mikan's voice.

"What time is it?" I mumbled but I was too tired to lift my head up.

After saying that I suddenly sprung up. Oh no I fell asleep!

I was sleeping with my head against Mikan's bed, and for some reason my hand feels like it had been held tightly by Mikan all night. Did she have a nightmare? …. A flashback…?

I looked at Mikan who was still sleepy. It was clearly written on her face. "Mikan? Are you feeling alright?"

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" she suddenly gasped.

I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. "I brought you here yesterday after you fainted." I can't tell her about what she told me.

'_Natsume… don't leave me…'_

"I guess I accidentally fell asleep as well. Oh well. Its morning now. What time is it?"

Suddenly Mikan sprung out of bed and touched my back. "Oh my god! Natsume! If you slept like that, your back must be killing you right now?"

Now that you mention it, she's right. It's not THAT bad but it's still somewhat painful.

"Ah, Natsume we have special ability class today! Get ready! It's your first day in that class." Mikan giggled. She sounded like she's happy about me joining special ability class. Definitely weird…

"Mikan…" I accidentally said her name but I'm sure she didn't notice, right?

"Oi polka. Is your head still hurting from yesterday?"

"Nope I'm fine."

"Oh… because if you want we could just stay here and skip class and---"

When I saw her shocked about-to-blow-up face, I knew right away that she took it the wrong way.

"Natsume you pervert!!!! I don't want to… that sort of thing…ugh."

How did I ever fall in love with such an idiot? "…" Or was her stupidity the reason I love her so much it hurts?

"Stupid little girl, that's not what I meant!! I mean I'm not bothered to go to class and I want to skip! Why did you suddenly think of something dirty before anything else?"

Mikan's face turned red, and she looked away but I had already noticed.

"Oh, and _**I'm**_ the pervert, huh…?" I sighed.

"WHATEVER LETS GO TO CLASS ALREADY!"

And now she's pissed at me.

Somehow, I ended up going to class, though I really wanted to skip it.

When we got to class, everyone gasped at once when I walked in. Probably because they thought it was unusual of me to be in class…

"So Hyuuga-san actually attends classes?" Someone spoke aloud but was quickly silenced.

Then I heard a pink haired girl whisper to a blonde guy. "Why is he even here? Thought he was in DA?"

"Yeah, I guess he just can't stay away from Mikan-chan? Besides Mikan's in DA as well!"

Tch. What are these people saying?

"This further raises the question why he's here!"

They obviously had no idea I could hear them. If I was really pissed today, without Mikan here I would have probably burnt down the whole classroom along with everyone in it.

"Why do we have to attend this class when we don't even have a sensei?" I asked, though knowing Mikan, I already know the answer.

"Oh, Nodachi-sensei is believed to be lost in time as always, but some rumors say he might have been killed when he was time travelling." Mikan replied normally, but spoke the last part with a sad tone. "I really hope he's ok."

Mikan then started chatting with me about the stupid mission we have later tonight but I was distracted by what was going on I front of the class.

A man with long dark blue, almost black hair walked in. He looked familiar. I know for sure that he's not Noda though. And he can't be a student. Maybe he's already graduated?

"Mikan-Chan~!!!!!!!" he called out the name of the brunette sitting beside me, his voice a little bit uncertain. Probably because he thought Mikan's not in this class anymore due to being transferred to DA.

I noticed Mikan had stopped talking to me and gasped suddenly when the man spotted her.

I'm not sure who this guy is, but I think I remember him a bit.

Maybe he's that irritating bastard -- …

"Tono-sempai!!!!!" Mikan screamed his name and ran toward him and hugged him.

And I was right. I walked closer to them, because I couldn't hear their conversation while sitting so far away.

"Wow Mikan-chan!! You've really grown to look like a woman and not a little girl anymore."

Mikan smiled and Tono suddenly picked her up, bridal style. Does this guy have a death wish?

"Mikan-chan, do you remember our little agreement 6 years ago?" He asked in a rather dirty tone of voice.

"Eh?" Mikan wondered.

"…That when you get 3 or 4 years older we'll be even closer. Do it with me, Mika--- OW~!"

Yes, I stepped on his foot. More like stomped actually. He is irritating me.

This pedophile…

"…"

"Eh?" Mikan asked, as she probably didn't even notice me stepping on this bastard's foot.

"Hyuuga… Natsume…?" he stared at me like I was a ghost.

"What do you think you're doing to Mikan…?"

"N-nothing." He laughed nervously and then finally put Mikan down. I pulled Mikan closer to me by her waist and then let go when she was close enough. Then I acted as if I didn't do anything. She looked at me strangely for a moment but then looked at the door where a certain shadow was standing.

"MI~KAN!" He cheered and held out his hands.

Oh great, the annoying shadow is here too. Mikan, who was beside me at the moment started running toward that shadow. I would have stopped her but I was too late, Shadow had already picked her up.

"Oi Kage! ((Shadow))" as soon as I said it he looked over at me. "What's Natsume doing here? … and you're still calling me Shadow…" He made this face (-.-) while saying the last part.

"Tch. Whatever. I need to talk to you later… **WILL YOU PUT POLKA DOWN!!!!!?"**

"Wow, and I was sure that you had stopped calling her that… what a meanie!"

Ugh whatever... I can't stand him. "Thanks!"

I'm not sure if he knew why I thanked him but oh well… it was for his alice stone which Mikan inserted in me.

Saying that, I walked away.

* * *

***** Normal POV *****

* * *

'_Sheesh, what is he so angry about?'_ Mikan thought as she looked at Tsubasa and Tono who, for a moment, were looking at her with kind of sad expressions before smiling again.

"Mikan-chan… are you… feeling ok?" Tono asked her, a little concerned about her health. _((a/n: Has he also been reading the same manga as Natsume? :O ))_

Mikan simply just nodded and he suddenly picked her up again. Mikan couldn't help but giggle at this.

Suddenly Tono stiffened and slowly and carefully put her down giving her a little push toward Tsubasa.

She looked at Tsubasa questioningly, looking for answers.

"Consider it saving your innocence, Mikan." He said with a smile, though Mikan's not sure what he really meant.

"A-rigato…?" was all she could manage to choke out.

There were only 10 Minutes left of class but Tono decided to let the class leave earlier.

Mikan went over to Natsume's favorite Sakura tree, hoping to find him there but she was wrong.

'… _Where could he have gone?'_

She sat there quietly until someone suddenly ran over to her bending down and giving her a hug.

All she could see was the ends of the boys red hair.

"Kira-kun!!" Mikan said with a smile. She was kind of happy to see him. Seeing as Natsume was avoiding her and Hotaru was busy with her inventions, he's the only one she can currently talk to.

"Mikan-chan, have you been avoiding me?" he asked with an about-to-cry face. No matter how you looked at him, he was cute.

"No, no no no Kira-kun! Of course not!" Mikan assured him as he still continued to hug her.

"But Hyuuga-san… he's been giving me bad looks since I got here!" he almost cried.

"Oh don't worry about Natsume; he's just a big fat meanie who doesn't care about other's feelings."

Mikan assured him, unknowing of the feelings Natsume has had for her for years.

Kira smiled again, like the first day he met her. "I'm so glad we could be friends Mikan-chan!"

His giddy and happy-go-lucky face turned into a mean one, and Mikan had no idea why.

* * *

***** Natsume's POV *****

* * *

"Oi Kage, there you are…" I stated as I walked closer to the two irritating bastards. I noticed Mikan's not with them, but thought she's probably with Imai then.

"Why are you here in the academy again?"

"Oh come on '**obaka-chan'**. Why'd you think we're here!?" _((a/n: Obaka-chan was the nickname given to Natsume by the other DA class' students. It means 'stupid little boy'))_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, **HAGE**!!" _((a/n: Hage means 'baldy' XD Natsume didn't say it because Tsubasa is Bald, but to confuse him , as Hage and Kage sound more familiar in Japanese than some of you may think. PS: I'm not Japanese, my boyfriend is. XD))_

I shouted at him and wondered how he can always annoy me so much with that cheeky look on his face.

"That's why I said don't call me Shadow!!!" He replied, but he didn't look that angry.

"Then don't call me what you called me earlier!!"

"Alright, alright settle down kids!" Tono spoke with his _'adult voice'._

""You're worse than _he_ is!"" surprisingly Shadow and I both agreed on this one and we were pointing at each other too.

"Hey hey, don't you both turn against me suddenly, I was simply just trying to break up the fight." He slowly backed away.

"Listen, did you know that witch is in this school again?" Tsubasa finally said something sensible.

"Yeah…!"

"Well…? Where is she?" Tsubasa asked impatiently.

"She had her soul inserted into Honda Kira's body!"

Tsubasa and Tono both gasped at this…

"That's the kid who was near death when we found him with Azumi-san."

"Ah." Tono replied nodding holding his hand on his chin. Weirdo… -.-

"You were with Mikan's mother?" I asked as they both nodded. What the heck. "So do you know anything about why she's here?"

"Iie… but we came here to keep her away from Mikan-chan."

Suddenly Mikan was beside me looking at Tsubasa who just said that last thing. Did she hear?

Honda was beside her holding his one hand on Mikan's shoulder. Why does he look so worried?

Did something happen to Mikan?

"Tsubasa-sempai…" She said in a kind of broken voice. For a few minutes she didn't say anything else. But just stood there. Why? She's not even looking at me… Did she have a flashback or anything?

***** Mikan's flashback of what happened earlier with ****Kira. ((Mikan's POV)) *****

"Kira-kun?" He looked kind of pale for a moment. "Are you alright?"

His face, his eyes had a lot of hurt in them, but I can tell he tried to cover it up with a sudden glare… a glare? That's unlike Kira…

"Kira-kun--"

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING KIRA**?" He finally spoke. He shouted very bitterly… Sheesh he sounds like some bitch.

"Aaah… who are you?" I managed to speak, but I was stunned. Not in a good way though. Kira has not spoken in that tone of voice to me before. Why did he suddenly change?

"You'll find out sooner or later." He stopped for a moment, looking for the right words I guess, and then continued. "I heard you lost your memory of _that day?"_

What does he mean by _that day_? Did my mother tell him about my amnesia? I just nodded slowly.

"Really? Wow, that's pretty bad." Was he trying to sound like before again? I can't tell. The bitterness was still in his voice. "At least it's not as bad as having lost an Alice?"

His voice was really bitter now. Is this really Kira?

"Uhm, did my mother steal your alice? She has an insertion alice as well."

"IT WAS YOU, STUPID!" he shouted. This is definitely not Kira.

Awghhh, I have sharp pains in my head again. "Me? But I've never stolen an alice before! NEVER!!"

"So you really did forget that day?" he sighed.

"Ano… tell me your name." I asked but he made a face.

"You still haven't figured it out? Oh well since you forgot about _that day_…"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT WHAT I FORGOT!" I finally roared in anger.

"…" and now he's speechless? I guess that's kind of good.

"Why don't you follow the same path as what your mother did?"

"Eh?"

What is this boy saying? I don't know much about my mother. Or what she did. All I know is she saved my friends 6 years ago even though she was the one who harmed them… I think?

"Didn't you used to love that shadow kid?" He spoke in a tone of voice that sounded like he was planning something.

How did he know about Tsubasa, he's never seen him before…?

"I…had a small crush… **but it wasn't love**!!!!" I stated, mainly to myself as this boy is confusing my brain so much, I can't stand it. I don't even know what's real anymore. And my head is killing me.

"Small crushes can turn into love in a split second without you even noticing!"

He smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile. "Wouldn't it be cute if you go out with your ability class sensei like your mother did?"

"Tono-sempai?" I wondered why he brought him up. I thought he was talking about Tsubasa and now…

"NOT TONO! I'm talking about your shadow manipulator!!"

"But he's not the sensei, he's Tono's _assistant_." And that's true so why--

"**WHAT EVER!!" **Why did he sound like a bitchy girl when he said that?

"He's been in love with you ever since before that day. He even promised to protect you."

'_The woman I love,'_

'_From Now on, whatever happens, I'll protect this person...'_

'… Definitely.'

I saw this in a dream last night.

Was that… Tsubasa-sempai… that said that to me?

I felt tears stream down my eyes but I'm not sure why. It's like I'm remembering something but I don't know what it is. If it really was Tsubasa who said those words. My head ache was getting worse and worse so I knelt down on holding my hands on either side of my head hoping if I can't hear anything then the headache might go away.

"Aaah" I heard Kira moan as he knelt down just a few feet ahead of me, breathing heavily for a moment.

I wanted to go help him up but my legs didn't move.

"Mikan-chan!!" He looked at me and called my name with his sweet voice again. It wasn't bitter anymore. What's going on? He ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders and turned my head to look him in the eyes.

I stared through his deep, dark eyes but I couldn't utter a word.

"Mikan-chan…?" he asked with a worried tone and helped me stand up. He muttered something about bringing me to a sensei or Natsume. But I was deep in thought about what just happened

Kira… has a split personality?

***** End of flashback *****

* * *

**-= Normal POV =-**

* * *

Suddenly Mikan hugged Tsubasa and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "I'm sorry…"

A certain raven haired guy was looking at Mikan with eyes wide open, and thinking.

_What's going on here?_

_I left Mikan for a few minutes and she's now like this._

_Where's her cheerful giddy self?_

_WHAT'S__ GOING ON?_

"Come on we have to go to DA now, we have a mission in a while." Natsume grabbed Mikan and pulled her away from Shadow. "Hey Honda did Persona tell you anything about a mission?"

Honda shook his head so Natsume just walked toward DA classroom pulling Mikan by her wrist.

_Why is Mikan so quiet?_

He looked at her and saw her emotionless face.

"Oi polka!" Natsume called her that to see if she showed any emotion then but she didn't move at all.

"Mikan…" Just when Natsume said that Mikan's head shot up almost immediately. "What's wrong?"

Mikan looked down and muttered. "N-nothing…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Review please!**

PS: This chapter has been edited. but if there is anything you didn't understand, do not hesitate to ask me.

~LaLa


	8. Chapter 7: But It WAS Me

**Chapter ****Seven: But It **_**WAS**_** Me **

After the mission, on the way back to their Special Star dorms, Natsume kept glancing at Mikan who was walking beside him. Or rather moaning quietly to her, as she was injured AGAIN! And pretty badly this time. But she refused to accept Natsume's help.

* * *

***** Natsume's POV *****

* * *

I couldn't help but glance in Mikan's direction every few seconds.

Seeing her dead emotionless expression was really depressing. She also looked like she was in pain, but she wouldn't let me help her.

There is REALLY something wrong with her.

I can't stand it any longer. I HAVE to ask her what is up.

"Mikan…" she looked at me. "…are you ok? You look kind of dead."

"I feel dead."

This simple statement was her reply? I can't take that for an answer.

"Mikan! You're sulking! You're depressed! What's wrong with you?"

"**I feel like ****reality isn't real anymore! Ok Natsume!?" **she yelled at me. "I just…"

She went back to her depressed mode after that _little_ roaring…

I can't believe this… This isn't Mikan.

When we got to our dorms, Honda ran up to us and tried to comfort Mikan. Mikan didn't seem to notice him at all. She's really deep in thought. What happened between him and Honda earlier?

* * *

***** Normal POV *****

* * *

After Mikan went to her room, Natsume asked Honda to come to his room for he needed to talk to him.

Kira was a little bit afraid at first but followed him anyway.

"What did you do to Mikan earlier?" Natsume asked straightforwardly.

"Me? I honestly didn't do anything!" He spoke nervously, a little bit scared. Though his alice is much stronger than Natsume's fire alice, he knows he also has the shadow manipulation alice from Tsubasa.

Natsume stayed quiet for a second, thinking what else could have happened.

"Ano, this afternoon I ran up to Mikan-chan while she was sitting at a Sakura tree." Natsume stared at him which made Kira a little bit nervous. But he continued anyway. "I hugged her and asked her what's wrong with her, because she has been avoiding me."

Natsume sat up feeling a bit angry but calmed down in order to let Kira continue. "Mikan-chan smiled and told me she's alright, and she wouldn't just ignore me and then suddenly my mind went blank…"

"Huh?" Natsume knew exactly what had happened but decided to not let him know.

"The next thing I remember Mikan-chan was kneeling down with her hands tightly pressed against the sides of her head, she was crying and shivering and I was afraid I might have hurt her."

"But when I went to help Mikan she didn't refuse my help to stand up."

"After that I brought her over to you guys and… I didn't know she was so close to Andou-san."

"That's because she's not really that close to him… Normally when she cries she comes to me for comfort." Natsume frowned and Kira noticed this.

"Ne, do you love Mikan-chan?"

"…"

If it was the Natsume a few years back, before the whole incident with time travelling, then Natsume would have probably lit him on fire and done other horrible things just to get him to NOT tell anyone else.

But the Natsume now is more mature.

"…yes."

Kira nodded silently. _That explains why he was so upset every time I got close to Mikan-chan._

"I'm going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow. And let's hope Mikan is going to feel better. Oyasuminasai ((good night))" He smiled like he always does and then left Natsume's room.

**

* * *

**

*** Natsume's POV ***

* * *

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

I kept thinking those three words over and over again.

It's all true. I love her so much it hurts. It hurts that she doesn't know. Doesn't remember.

But yet again if she remembers… I would rather not think about these things.

I decided to go out for some air.

The cold night breeze was cooling and fresh. What more, there was no one near me to annoy me or anything. I was alone. It felt really good.

_Can you hear? Whispers softly in your ear? Well we will never, ever know. 'Cause our love was always a secret. Tell me, can you --~ ((a/n: this used to be my ringtone. And I love this dong so… __Speak Low If You Speak love __by __My American Heart ^^__ ))_

My phone's ringing at this late hour? It's like 2AM, who ever it is I swear I will...

…Mikan?

I answered it. "What do you want?" I actually felt really guilty for sounding so rude, but I'm sure she's used to it and wasn't expecting anything else anyway.

"I'm at the Sakura tree… no wai--t."

She hung up before I could tell her not to come over here. It's freezing out. I hope she brought a hoodie or something so she won't get too cold.

After a little while I spotted a beautiful brunette under the Sakura tree. I'm sitting on a branch so the idiot probably didn't notice me yet.

"Up here… Mikan."

When she heard my voice, she looked up and saw me reach my hand towards her.

Once she was already on the branch sitting beside me, there was silence.

"Mikan…" I spoke quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why did you come?"

"I…" she looked a bit nervous. "I need to tell you something." She whispered then looked at me.

"You're not allowed to laugh or call me names or anything!!" She demanded. I just simply nodded and wondered what it might be that she needed to tell me about.

"Last night, I had a dream. About a boy who was holding my hand and pulled me with him. I didn't see his face, so I wasn't sure who he was."

'_If only I had the power_

_In __this instant,_

_I want to become an adult,_

_So that I can bring you out and run away with you.'_

"It was only for a few seconds and then I woke up holding your hand."

She remembers? Does she remember anything else? … Mikan…

"At first I thought that boy was you" she stopped for a moment. I wanted to tell her it _WAS_ me but I couldn't get the words to come out. "But Kira then told me it was actually Tsubasa-sempai. Weird isn't it? And Kira-kun seemed really different at that moment. Don't tell him but I thought he sounded like a bitchy girl back then."

Yes, it's weird… she still doesn't know Koizumi uses Honda's body.

"And you believe everything Kira said?"

"Eh?"

"Andou Tsubasa…" I spoke hiding my face behind my bangs. "Do you love him?"

"…"

I was afraid of hearing what she would have said, but I was not relieved when she didn't reply.

Mikan… I want to tell her I love her. How much I love her. How much it hurts to see him get close to Kira or Tsubasa or… well I would just die if she got too close to TONO. Ugh. Don't even want to imagine that.

I noticed Mikan shivering even though she was wearing a hoodie.

After I jumped down from the branch, I reached my hands up and told her to jump down promising to catch her, and I did.

I didn't let go of her for a second, but just stared into her hazel eyes. They were so beautiful with the reflection of the moon that could be seen.

I then let her go and sat down on the grass with my back leaning against the tree.

"Why don't you go back inside? You look like you're going to freeze to death out here."

"no." she stated as she sat in front of me. "I won't leave until you come with me. Or else I'll be worried you might fall asleep and freeze to death yourself."

I watched her pull the grass in front of me, my eyes not leaving her once.

I can't believe she would say something like that.

She really HAS changed.

She was still shivering like crazy and the only thing I could think of, in order to warm her was hugging her.

But I would not be able to stand it if she just pushed me away screaming like crazy.

I surrendered to my thoughts and pulled Mikan's body closer to mine.

The kicking and screaming I had emotionally prepared for did not come. She was silent and whispered. "thanks"

Soon afterwards, since the silence didn't keep our eyes open, she accidentally fell asleep.

I would have fallen asleep too, but my first priority was to make sure Mikan was safe. To make sure Mikan didn't freeze in this cold night.

As I carried her back to the dorms I noticed the moon I saw earlier in Mikan's eyes, glitter in the cloudless night, along with stars.

When I laid her on the bed, she said my name and moaned for a second but I didn't get it since it sounded like just some random moans.

I gave her a little peck on a cheek, but this time I decided not to stay in Mikan's room as I was afraid it might become a habit.

* * *

**And the thing Mikan said/moaned?**

'I … love yo… na… sume …'

* * *

***** END OF CHAPTER SEVEN *****

* * *

**READ THIS!!!!!!!**

Review 

Review

Review 

Review

Review even if you aren't registered on fanfiction!!

PLEASE!!

**I'm lonely!!!! T_T**

**-x-**

_So how was this?  
__I know, it was only like about 4 hours of the story time  
__(__(I mean like it all happened in 4 - 5 hours during the night))_

**-x-**

* * *

_**Do you still want a PREVIEW OF CHAPTER EIGHT?  
**_Well I'm feeling like a big meanie right now, so I don't feel like telling you what happens in next chapter.  
What I _can_ tell you, is that I'll PROBABLY turn this story into a Natsume x Mikan x Tsubasa love triangle XD

* * *

**// ((Author's idiotic Notes as well as weird dialogs with Rick (Patrick a.k.a My gay best friend) )) ­//  
****(You don't have to read)**

* * *

**-x-**

**WHAT CHA THINK?**** :)  
****((****Tell me in the freaking reviews!!!))**

I Think you're a big meanie~!

**I****'m not as bad as you are.  
You're reviews hurt you know.... no not really.**

*throws grass*  
DIE CHRISTIE DIE!

**Grass won't kill me stupid~!**

*Throws a rock*

**OWW~! That hurt BAKA!!**

*throws another one*

***Catches*  
****YESS I CAUGHT ONE!  
*****gets hit with another one in the head and dies***

This chapter was written while sitting outside during night with her BEST FRIEND RICK!

**Shut up ars hole… *mutters while giving rick a death glare***

*dies*

**Wow, death glares really do kill… rick? … ****You can get up now… RICK?  
**… **Bollix…: S**

**-x-**

* * *

**By the way, the night sky with no clouds last night was so pretty I just had to put it in the fic.  
****Sorry if it annoyed you,  
****Not**** that I care anyway.**

* * *

**And it's true,, I did write it outside under the midnight sky with Rick  
****while listening to Hardstyle/Jumpstyle/Hardcore/Trance/Techno music.  
((Not something I'd normally listen to. Actually it's the exact opposite.))**

**So romantic isn't it?  
**_**NOT  
**_**He's gay. -.-**

***get's thrown another rock at and dies***

**-x-**

* * *

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****(****(White Kitten))**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8: Hypnotic Voice Pheromon Alice

**Chapter ****Eight: Another Transfer Student: Hypnotic Voice Pheromone Alice**

**-x-**

This is going to be a **long chapter** so go and make yourself some **coffee** and **snacks**.  
I wrote a **long** one because I felt bad for **not updating sooner** but then again..  
I was **busy with my part time job** and stuff T_T

* * *

---

**By The way. **

DaraLoveDrunk

Since you don't have a account I can't reply to your review directly so I'll do it here .  
yes I did see Bruno :)  
It was fucking amazing haha. The part where he took a video of his penis and all was kind of disturbing though.  
I loved the part with the Karate instructor though XD

((BRUNO SPOILER))  
"**How do you fight off a homosexual who attacks you with a dildo?"  
**"**Is it the same when he attacks with a black dildo?"  
**"**Two dildos?"  
**"**Three dildos?"**

Hahahahaha  
I almost cried when I laughed at that! I was like.. IT'S THE SAME!!!  
It was fun watching him though.

* * *

---

OK LETS CONTINUE WITH THE STORY **SHALL WE**? :)

* * *

**Mikan's POV **

* * *

"**aaaaah!" **I suddenly woke up from a horrible nightmare only I can't remember what it was, but it sure was scary. (a/n: Bruno's penis? O.O)

I looked at the screen of my phone that had lit up._ Battery's almost dead… _In the bottom right corner in small green letters it said "04:23AM" .

I then put my head back on the pillow and tried to fall asleep again, but with no luck.

"waaah?" I checked the time again, and it said "04:24AM" now.

Its so early in the morning! _Didn't I ring Natsume at like 02:00AM ?_

I looked at my phone again and checked the calls section and I was right, I DID call him.

_Sigh._

I walked over to the window.

_I wonder if Natsume's still outside at the Sakura tree._

_Probably not._

_Did I fall asleep when he hugged me back then?_

A deep red blush appeared on my face I could feel it.

_Why did that pervert hug me..ughh!_

I looked at the moon that shone in the cloudless night sky. It was so beautiful_… __((a/n: Like Bruno's legs&&ass :P))_

_I wonder if Natsume noticed it._

_Awwh, I__ have got to stop thinking about Natsume._

_Kira back then confused me so much. WHY did he tell me to fall in love with Tsubasa-sempai?_

_And is it true that it was Tsubasa in my dreams. And he… loves me?_

_I was just SO SURE it was Natsume… _

_Maybe the childish little crush I had for Tsubasa 6 years ago really DID turn into love?_

_But it's impossible. I don't love Tsubasa._

I took one last glance at the beautiful moon shining brightly in the night sky and walked away from the window and went back to bed.

* * *

**Morning  
**

* * *

"Hey Polka, get up!" I heard someone's voice speak gently. I'm almost certain it's Natsume, I mean, who else would call me Polka?

"…"

"Did you not hear me?" He spoke again, his gentle voice not changing.

"…"

"Polka if you don't get up now I'll pull the blanket off…" As soon as he said that I was quickly out of bed and jumped around to warm up since it was freezing cold.

"…What are you doing?" He asked me with a –what-the-fuck- look. -_-

"warming up *cough* 'cause it's so cold *coughcough* Oh and thanks for yesterda--…*coughcoughcoughh*."

Suddenly he moved closer to me and put his hand on my forehead. "eh? Nani? Natsume…?"

"You have a fever, idiot! I told you to go back to the dorm last nigh--…" He suddenly stopped and hid his face behind his bangs.

"Natsume…" I started but hesitated, "If you're thinking about what I said last night about Tsuba--*cough*… forget it."

"…"

"ok, whatever, Let's go Natsume!" I said cheerfully and started walking toward the door, but he suddenly pulled my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere! You have a fever."

"I'll be fine." I assured him with a smile and pulled my hand away from his grip.

When we got to class I sat down in my seat straight away, though I received quite a few stares from Sumire and others. I'm used to it.

"… I know it's weird isn't it… with a sensei…"

As soon as I heard that I stood up from my seat and shouted "what on earth are you talking about?"

"Gee, what you think? Oh hey, you and that shadow boy… I mean Tsubasa-sensei… are you dating him?"

"…and they say you loved him ever since the first time you met, when he was still a student in this academy…"

"…I heard that they're engaged now." A girl said that and held her hands to her chest dreamily, gazing into space.

"Nani!?" I yelled in shock. "What's going on? Where did all these rumors come from?"

"It's true though isn't it?"

Seriously how did they even come to believe in these rumors? Of course they're not true—

"oh course they're not true, the one I love is not Tsubasa it's--OW!" Kokoroyomi suddenly started reading and repeating my thoughts. Who the hell does he think he is? I pulled his dirty blonde hair but his usual carefree expression remained on his face. ((a/n: I said Kokoroyomi because that literally means Mind Reader in Japanese, and they don't normally call him Koko in the manga.))

"I don't love anyone. You shouldn't believe every stupid rumor." I forced a smile on my face and sat back down.

Even though I could feel Natsume staring at me, I decided to avoid looking in his direction as much as possible.

"Alright class, settle down!"

Ah, Narumi-sensei is here. I wonder why he's actually here. Normally he only comes to class when he has anything to announce or…

"KYAA!! Narumi-sense!! Is it true Mikan is going out with a sensei?"

I felt my vein pop but I tried my best to calm down.

"Eh? Are you talking about Andou-sensei?" Narumi glanced at me and saw my annoyed face. He then grinned and said. "Why yes. Did she tell you already? They're even engaged."

"SHUT UP!" Natsume got up and punched the table real hard. "It's a rumor! And Naru! For you to spread it even more… it's rude! THINK ABOUT OTHERS' FEELINGS!"

I looked at Natsume who just calmly sat down again, but didn't look at me. I just put my head down hoping the rumors will go away now. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Nat." I muttered, but I was sure he heard it.

"Now now class!! Settle down, how many times do I need to say this."

Everyone suddenly quieted down. I guess Narumi used his alice.

"We have another transfer student. He's a two star. His Alice type is Dangerous ability. And his alice shape is limitless. so please don't ask him to show you alice... It's bad for his health and he won't tell you his real alice anyway since he'll just lie, and you'll more than likely believe it."

He grinned. and then added. "Oh and It's not the lying alice so don't worry."

"Konnichiwa minna! I'm Mouri Tomoya." He spoke in a cheerful but cool voice. "You'll all tell me your alices when I ask, right?" He smiled an angel smile, as everyone in the class nodded. Even Natsume, though his cool face remained unlike everyone else.

Am I the only one who decided not to tell him my alice? I was the only one in the class who didn't nod. This guy is a real nutter.

Why would we tell him our alices? What is he trying to pull?

He sat down in the seat next to the empty seat beside me which is Kira's seat.

"Ne, Natsume?" I asked and continued when he looked at me. "Where's Kira-kun?"

"That guy is missing… Persona told me to meet him at the usual place to tell me some things. I'll be back later ok?"

"Hai." I agreed and looked at Tomoya who was pretty much in a daze as he stared at me.

"Ne, you're Mikan-chan?" He finally spoke. "You have the nullification alice?"

"H-hai… how do you--…?"

"I know a lot about you. You're that woman's daughter. That's what I was told."

I noticed the whole class had already left; me and Tomoya were the only ones who were still here.

"Who told—"

SNAP

"**NANI--…?**" I yelled as I looked at my wrist. Tomoya had just put a heavy gold bracelet around it, and forced 2 rings on my finger.

"This bracelet and thes rings will temporarily remove your alice until I take them off." He smiled an angel's smile. "YOU WILL NOW LISTEN TO ME SWETIE… AND DO EXACTLY AS I SAY"

I just stared at him and nodded because I want him to take these off already.

"I have the hypnotic voice pheromone, so I had to put these alice prevention devices on you so you won't nullify my alice." He gave an innocent smile as if what he's trying to pull is nothing bad.

'Nullify nullify nullify.' I chanted this in my head as I stared at Tomoya calmly.

"My, my, you really are an obedient girl aren't you?" He smiled again. "I like you already."

* * *

**-= Natsume's POV =-**

* * *

haa…

haa… haa.

Haa… ((a/n: It's the sound of heavy breathing (: ))

I've been running all the way from Persona and my secret meeting place.

I couldn't even hear what he told me after he said "Make sure you keep Mikan away from Mouri Tomoya."

Where have I heard his name before?

He cant be… He can't be Mouri Reo's _son, can he_?

Haa.

Haa…haa…

SLAM

I opened Mikan's room door and shouted. "Mikan!"

Mikan was sitting on the ground beside her bed packing her bags… wait… PACKING?

All her clothes were on the floor and a couple of polka dotted and cherry patterned panties as well.

This is no time to say anything about that though.

"Mikan…" I started but she quickly got up and clung to my neck. I was too exhausted from running a while ago and my legs couldn't carry the both of us so I knelt down holding her as she sobbed… wait… SOBBED? Why?

"Mikan, did Tomoya…" I started but she interrupted. "Natsume… Tsubasa and I are engaged!!!" she cried and she definitely sounded like she didn't like that fact one bit.

"Natsume… Tomoya has hypnotic voice pheromone alice! He's _THE_ Kurenai No Sora!!! The same one from many of the missions we've been on! "

"You have the nullification so you didn't fall for what he said did you?"

"He…" she loosened the hug for a sec and showed me her right arm. There was a ring and a bracelet on it.

"He put these alice control devices on me…" she tried to grin a little bit. "But my Alice… nullification is stronger. So I kept chanting in my head not to believe him."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit in relief. But hid my face from Mikan by continuing to hug her.

"I'll tell you all that happened…" she spoke as I nodded.

"It happened right after you and the rest of the classes left…"

* * *

*******Flashback***

* * *

"My initial plan was to hypnotize both you and Natsume, but we don't need him. Otousan told me only to get you and that shadow boy." His angelic smile never left his face. He looked so cute.

He used some hypnotizing lines on me and I kept acting as if I believed everything he said.

He was so sure my nullifying didn't work so he told me the whole plan.

"You and shadow are going to be engaged… You and shadow are going to be engaged." He said everything twice.

"You'll then both be able to leave the academy by the rules, since a student under the supervision of a sensei or a former sensei is allowed to leave."

_Did you know that Natsume? I didn't._

"You are going to fall in love with Andou Tsubasa. You are going to fall in love with Andou Tsubasa. You HATE Hyuuga Natsume, You HATE Hyuuga Natsume."

I'm not sure why he told me to hate you Natsume, but it sure was creepy.

I decided since he was hypnotizing me I had to nod at everything, so I did.

"You are going to help us defeat the school by Stealing everyone's alices. We're one by one trying to get rid of everyone's alices, so children won't be in danger anymore…"

For a second I thought he sounded like a good guy, but I misunderstood.

"We're glad to finally have you Mikan-chan!" He smiled and continued. "now that you're wearing the bracelet, you can't disobey me. So you'll be inserting lots of alices into our members."

He looked at me for a while and then spoke softly. "don't move."

I guess it wont to any harm, right?

_Chuu~_

What the heck. I was totally taken by surprise and panicked but continued to keep my cool. The guy kissed me. If it weren't for you back at the Christmas party… uhm… six years ago… I would have killed him on the spot for stealing my first kiss.

"I couldn't help it. You're so cute." He said. "Let's go see Tsubasa now."

* * *

***Temporarily End of Flashback***

I still continued to hug Mikan while she still talked. I thought hard about what she had said.

"Ne, Natsume…" she was probably going to tell me to stop hugging her so I let go but she suddenly clung to me again. "I don't want to get married!!!!!" she cried again.

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say. "So what happened after you went to Shadow? He doesn't have the nullification so is he serious with you?"

I really didn't want to know that he was serious. 'cause no one could possible be more serious about Mikan than I am…

* * *

***Back to the Flashback***

* * *

"By the way. Tell me. Do you know anything about where your mother might be?"

I was pretty sure he was trying to use his alice on me again. "I don't know… I haven't seen her since 6 years ago." I didn't even have to lie, 'cause it's all true. She hadn't even contacted the school to say hi or anything.

"She seems to be hiding. That's why we chose you Mikan-chan. I personally prefer you anyway because you're much cuter and hey, you're even my age." He smiled. It was becoming contagious and I smiled too.

"Hey you even have a cute smile." He gave me a peck on my cheek while I tried to keep my calm and not punch his face.

When we finally got to Tsubasa's dorm he grabbed my hand, which made me want to punch him even more.

How DARE he.

"Hey Tsubasa-sempai!" He shouted and moved closer to him.

I tried to give Tsubasa a sign so that he'd watch out but I was too late. Tomoya put three bracelets on Tsubasa's right hand.

"Now you're mine too."

'Nullify nullify nullify.' I chanted in my head again.

"Tsubasa-sempai, I have the hypnotic voice pheromone alice, as you may already know, since I'm--…"

"You're _THE _**Kurenai no sora **am I not right?" _((a/n: It means The Crimson Sky. My friend suggested the Alias for him since its My friend's (user)name on a ight, i won't tell you which one))_

"Hai, that's true. So now… I'm going to hypnotize you. Hahah." He chuckled. Then started speaking again.

"You will fall deeply in love with Mikan-chan. You will fall deeply in love with Mikan-chan."

Tsubasa glanced at me and a blush appeared on my face. He showed me a confused expression that read 'I'm not buying what he said, what's up?'

I then showed a relieved smile and mouthed the words 'Play along… I'm using nullification."

He then looked at Tomoya again and stood up walking toward me.

He gave me a tight hug and told me he loves me deeply and wants me to marry me.

"Tsubasa-sempai." I spoke lovingly. "I will."

I didn't want to kiss him so I just hid my face in his chest. He held me in a tight hug and from the corner of my eye I noticed Tomoya's sweet 'awww' expression which meant he fell for it.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." He stood up and walked over to the door. "Mikan" he said as my head shot up and I looked at him. "You will now tell your fiancé about our mission."

"Hai."

He then left and I turned to Tsubasa still hugging him.

"Tsubasa, did my nullification work?"

"Yes Mikan, thanks." He smiled. "Now could you tell me what is going on maybe hahah?"

"Tomoya put this bracelet and these rings on me thinking that these will stop me from using nullification against his hypnotic voice pheromone alice."

**"HOW DID YOU NULLIFY IT THEN?"** he looked at my bracelet and rings. They were all made of gold, with emerald stones on them. **"THESE ARE THE _MOST POWERFUL_ ALICE PREVENTION DEVICES!"**

"calm down!" I spoke reassuringly and thought, '_wow, the most powerful huh?_'

"I don't know how either, but at least we're safe!"

"ok so what's up?"

"I have to tell everyone I'm marrying you, so I could get out of the academy. That's their plan."

"what for?"

I sighed. "We are going to be needed in missions where I have to steal every student's alices in this school so that the children are safe."

"wow that's actually pretty good Mikan… Everyone can then go home to their parents right?"

"yes, that's what I thought at first too, but in reality they want me to put the alices I steal into the members of 'our' group thingy since my okaasan is missing."

I sighed and continued. "We have to pack now so I'll be going into my own room now. We're leaving next week."

"really?" he interrupted me.

"Hai…" I thought about it and told him just in case. "Don't tell ANYONE about the mission! Not even Tono."

He interrupted again. "**WHY WOULD I TELL THAT GUY ANYTHING ANYWAY!!****"**

"ok ok, but I'll tell Natsume though…" I noticed he was about to interrupt so I quickly continued. "**I TRUST HIM!** He'll be able to help us!"

Tsubasa realized it was for the best so he let go of me and I left the room."

* * *

***End of flashback***

* * *

"so now I'm here." She finished telling me about it and i sighed in relief, and felt a bit happy about what she told me.

"you really trust me Mikan?" I blurted out without thinking. "I mean… sure… yeah… I'll try my best… just promise me you'll make up something to not marry Tsubasa."

"Of course." Mikan simply agreed and smiled again. No sign of having cried on her face at all.

Ok, at this rate it's all good. I don't think there's anything they could say to make Mikan remember what happened 6 years ago.

No. All is not good. Mikan's engaged.

It hurts me so much, even thought it's not official or real, it just tears me up inside.

"I'll be going back to my room now--…"

"ano…" Mikan hid her face. "Can you stay in this room for this week…uhhhm… ano… I don't feel too safe and I'm a bit scared."

I couldn't help but think about what I've read in mangas about when a guy stayed in the room with the girl he liked… but I have to think about Mikan's safety before my own feelings so…

"Sure, Mikan…"

Without another word, Mikan stopped packing her bags and went to bed.

I took my pillows and blankets from my room and slept on the couch.

I really don't mind. I'd do anything to keep Mikan safe. To Protect the woman I love.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

*******

GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!!!!!!!!! T_T

I've been busy with work and I totally forgot to update! T_T

Please review a lot and I'll feel encouraged and write more.

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

So I guess it won't really be a Tsubasa x Mikan x Natsume, but just a Natsume x Mikan fic (:

I'm sorry if this chapter confused you.

Feel free to ask me about it in reviews and I'll be more than happy to tell you what's up :)

This chapter hasn't been corrected, since I'm really bad at spellings and grammar, I don't have a Beta reader,  
And my SUPER GAY BEST FRIEND was not able to come to Dublin this week ):

Tell me in reviews If I made any major mistakes… even minor ones.

I wrote this chapter outside again, but the Midnight sky was not as beautiful as it was when I wrote the last chapter :((  
Haha, and I wrote this after watching **Bruno** :) It was hella funny!

**REVIEW A LOT!!!**

**-x-**

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****(****(White Kitten))**

**xxxx**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Honda Is Back

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Behind Crimson Eyes

A fanfiction by

LaLaLa Shiro koneko

* * *

Chapter NINE: Honda is back.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

* * *

When I woke up next morning Mikan was already up and packing her things.

"Ohayo!" I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes. Suddenly she ran over to me, hugged my neck, and let go almost instantly. "Mikan…"

"I'm sorry… Natsume… I am not able to talk to you much today. Therefore, I am saying it in advance. I'm really sorry."

"Oi. You don't have to apologize. I already know it's not your fault! It's ok."

"No Natsume! It's not ok! Because…!" She suddenly stopped and stood up. "You go to class first. We can't go together because that would blow my cover… Tomoya is in Da as well…"

"…I know… Persona told me Honda should be coming back today aswell… he doesn't know what's going on with him though."

Mikan's face lit up. "Really?"

"hn." I just nodded and then left her room.

**Dangerous Ability Class**

When I arrived in the class, Nobara and Youichi ran over to me. "Where's Mikan-chan? Are the rumors true?"

"Tch. How would I know? It doesn't concern me what that bitch is up to." I walked past her and sat down in my seat.

"…Natsume-kun…?"

_As soon as I said what I said, I regretted it. It used to be easier to say this kind of thing but after all these years, I just can't… _

"Mikan-chan, there you are!" Nobara ran over to her and hugged her. "What I heard. The rumors…Is it all true?"

"Hai." Mikan smiled an obviously fake smile and looked down. Nobara glanced at me and shook her head slightly. _Right, I remember… Nobara was there when I openly confessed my feelings to Mikan and promised to protect her. _That means I cannot lie to her. She knows how much I love her.

That does not change anything. Nobara may be Mikan's friend but she can't help.

Tomoya walked into the room and linked arms with Mikan. "Let's sit together, ne?"

Mikan nodded and waved her hand to Nobara who was sitting in the opposite corner of the room.

"Mikan-chan, did you finish packing?" He asked her and she just simply nodded. "Hai."

SLAM

I slammed my book to the desk and walked toward the door.

"Hey obaka-chan, you'll get punished by Persona if you leave." Someone shouted. Tch. Like I care.

Just before I left the classroom, I heard Tomoya snicker. He is so irritating. I can't stand him.

I went over to the Sakura tree and sat down with my back against the tree trunk.

_I have to think of a plan. I have to save Mikan before she leaves the academy._

_No._

_Wait until she has left and follow her?_

_Maybe._

_Tch. I don't know._

I had gritted my teeth so hard they were hurting a lot. I can't stand this situation.

What is going on?

What's with people who are going mad with power.

I _have_ power. You don't see me going mad.

_*ringtone* __~Can you hear whispers softly in your ear. We will never ever know, 'cause our love was always a secret, tell me can you hear… ~ _

My phone was ringing. Aren't there classes on right now?

The only person I know who could ring me now is Mikan. But it can't be her since she's with Tomoya.

I answered it.

"What?"

"Natsume, its Hotaru. Where are you right now?"

"What's it to you…"

"I know some things about what happened to Mikan I want to confirm it with you."

"Tch. Whatever. I'm at the Sakura tree."

"Be right there."

She ended the call and I put my phone away.

Since when does Imai have a phone? Wait… Am I underestimating Imai's invention alice?

Whatever… still… where did she get my number?

Imai arrived here in about 2 minutes.

"Ok. Tell me why Mikan doesn't hate you." Seems she got right to the point. Is this what she wanted to talk to me about? Does she want Mikan to hate me…?

"What do you mean—"

"Tomoya hypnotized her didn't he?" She cut me short.

"You know she has nullification ali--!"

"I know…" She interrupted again. "But Tomoya put Alice control devices on her didn't he?"

"Yes but Mikan's alice is stronger you know…"

"…"

Wow. Silence this time.

"…"

Imai with nothing to say is even creepier than when she's all know-it-all.

"**What are you thinking Imai!"**

"I'm wondering why you haven't done anything about this yet. Why are you going along with them? Why are you being quiet about all this? We have to save her before she---!"

"Shut up!"

Imai stared at me with her blank expression but with eyes wide open. I can't read her expressions but I think she probably doesn't like the idea.

"… We have to let her get out of the school. Then follow them. The engagement thing is only necessary in order to got her out of this academy. It's not real---!"

Imai looked down and shook her head. "I spied on Tomoya. He plans on making it official…"

Seeing Imai frown at this… she really dislikes the idea of Mikan marrying shadow.

"I'll do everything I can to stop it. Trust me, I hate it even more than you do."

Hotaru turned around. "If anything happens to Mikan, I'll kill you." With that, she walked away.

I sat back down against the Sakura tree clutching my hands against my head.

What am I supposed to do? No matter how strong my alice is I can't go up against them all by myself. Imai's alice wouldn't be very good either…

"Hyuuga-kun?" I heard a soft quiet voice in front of me. When I raised my head to see the source of the voice my eyes opened wide in shock. It's the guy who disappeared for 2 days…

"Honda!" I stared at him as he stared back. Regret filled his eyes. "or… are you really Honda?"

"I'm not Koizumi Luna If that's what you're wondering…" He looked away and knelt down a few feet from me.

"Where were you these past 2 days…?" I asked but got no answer. "Is Koizumi still using your body."

This time he shook his head slightly and then spoke. "I talked to Mikan-chan's mother while I was out of the academy. She saved me right after Koizumi's soul was taken out…" He sighed and then looked at me before continuing. "She wants you to stop the wedding. She doesn't want Mikan-chan to marry Andou-kun."

"Why? I thought they got along!" Not that I don't agree but why would Mikan's mother not want Shadow to be with Mikan? Is it because of the age difference? No that can't be it. Mikan's father was almost 20 years older than her mother was.

"She told me she would rather see her daughter end up with the man she has subconsciously loved for years." He was looking straight through my eyes. "Moreover, she doesn't want her to do the dirty work _she_ was supposed to do instead."

"Hn. I am not just going to let Mikan suffer. I'm not saving her only because you, Yuka-san and Imai told me this. I'm doing it because _I want_ to save Mikan."

Seriously. Everyone is telling me to save Mikan. Who do they think I am? They don't even need to tell me this.

"Honda." I started. _As much as I hate to ask for someone else's help_… "I need you to help me with this. I don't think I'm strong enough to go up against them all on my own."

I almost wanted to beg on my knees but I have my pride. Besides, I doubt he'll refuse.

Honda nodded and then added. "Yuka-san has saved me twice now. I owe her to save her daughter. But even if I didn't owe Yuka-san anything I'd be more than willing to help save Mikan-chan."

"I just needed to hear yes or no. But I guess your statement proves you're serious."

**Later In Natsume's Room**

Later that evening after all the classes I went back to my room and sat there on my own for a while until Mikan came.

"Hey Nat…" She spoke quietly and sat on the side of my bed. "I'm really sorry---!"

"Shut up." I said as softly as I could. I can't stand her being so sorry about all this when it's not even her fault. "…It's not your fault."

It was quiet for a while. It is becoming more and more awkward between us and I hate it. Just as I tried to think of something to start the conversation with I remembered what happened earlier at the Sakura tree.

"Honda's back." I stated as Mikan's eyes widened.

"Kira-kun?" She blurted out. "Really? What did he say?"

"Yuka-san saved him again. When Koizumi's soul was taken out of his body."

"I'm so glad."

"Mikan. We're not going to tell you the plans but you are going to have to trust us!"

"eh?" She asked, shocked. I feel bad for not telling her but I have certain reasons.

"It's just that if they did something horrible to you in order to get you to tell them the truth, it would ruin everything right? We are really going to do everything we can to save you so please, trust us." I assured her and she turned her frown upside down.

"Arigato." She smiled and then let her hair down. "I'm going to bed now." She told me as I simply nodded.

She was just about to leave my room but then reminded me of what I promised yesterday. "Will you sleep over in my room?"

"Sure…" I was tired from the long day and fell asleep hoping the next day would be better. That is impossible of course, since that will be one day closer to Mikan leaving the academy.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Review!  
**Don't forget to **review!**

-x-

Sorry it took so long to update. (9 DAYS OMG O.O)

I started two new stories, but I think I am only going to continue Fall From As Star.  
I am glad there are so many people who have faved and subscribed to this though (:

Arigato Gozaimasu. 3

-x-

Love you all (:

~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
((White Kitten))


End file.
